Splatoon (Anime)
The Splatoon Anime is based on the Splatoon games. It is also based on the Splatoon manga. Characters * New Squidbeak Splatoon ** Cap'n Cuttlefish ** The Squid Sisters *** Agent 1/Callie *** Agent 2/Marie ** Agent 3 ** Blue Team *** Goggles *** Specs (Glasses in Japanese) *** Headphones (Headphone in Japanese) *** Bobble Hat (Knit Cap or Bobble in Japanese) ** Lime Team *** Rider *** Stealth Goggles (Stealth in Japanese) *** School Uniform (Uniform in Japanese) *** Bamboo Hat (Bamboo in Japanese) ** Orange Team *** Army *** B-Sailor (Sailor Blue in Japanese) *** Forge Octarian Jacket (Forge in Japanese) *** W-Sailor (Sailor White in Japanese) ** Pink Team *** Aloha *** Snorkel (Scuba in Japanese) *** Octoglasses *** Straw (Wheat in Japanese) ** Cyan Team *** Mask *** Designer Headphones *** Full Moon Glasses *** Jersey ** Purple Team *** Skull *** Aviators (Aviator in Japanese) *** Stitch (Squid-Stitch in Japanese) *** Paisley ** Green Team *** Backwards (Backward in Japanese) *** Safari Hat (Safari in Japanese) *** Beanie *** Cleats (Cleat in Japanese) ** Yellow Team *** Paintball Mask (Paintball in Japanese) *** Gas Mask (Gasmask in Japanese) *** Olive *** Tako (Takoroka in Japanese) ** Dark Green Team *** Bike Helmet *** Stripes (Stripe in Japanese) *** Shrimp (Sakura in Japanese) *** Skate Helmet * Other Inklings * Jellyfish * Zapfish * Super Sea Snails * Judd * Bands ** Squid Squad ** Chirpy Chirps ** Hightide Era ** DJ Lee Fish ** Bob Dub ** Turquoise October * Shopkeepers ** Sheldon ** Annie and Moe ** Jelonzo ** Crusty Sean * Octarians ** DJ Octavio ** Octotrooper *** Shielded Octotrooper *** Octodiver ** Twintacle Octotrooper ** Octocopter ** Octoball ** Octosniper ** Octobomber ** Octostamp ** Octostriker ** Octoling *** Elite Octoling ** Squee-G ** Flooder ** Octopod ** Octostomp ** Octonozzle ** Octowhirl ** Octomaw Introduced in Splatoon 2 era * New Squidbeak Splatoon ** Agent 4 ** Agent 8 * Gloves' Team ** Gloves ** Straps ** Clip-Ons (Clip-Ons in Japanese) ** Half-Rimz (Half-Rim in Japanese) * Hockey Team (Ikaros Team in Japanese) ** Hockey (Ikaros in Japanese) ** Striped Beanie ** Vader Cap ** Headband * Stray Squids Team ** Clams Facemask (Squid Mask in Japanese) ** Choco Facemask (Choco Mask in Japanese) ** Punk Mask ** Piranha Facemask (Piranha Mask in Japanese) * Inkfall Team ** Inkfall ** Knitted Hat (Hat in Japanese) ** Arrow ** Vader (Lyvader in Japanese) * School Cardigan Team ** School Metry-chan (School Metry in Japanese ** School Short ** School Dango-chan (School Dango in Japanese) ** School Long * Retro Gamer Team ** Tennis Headband ** Jogging Headband ** Squash Headband ** B-Ball Headband * Emperor's Team ** Emperor ** Prince ** N-Pacer ** Squidkid Jr. (Eging Jr. in Japanese) * Octoling Agents ** Hachi ** Nana ** Pony (Kyuu in Japanese) ** Afro (Juu in Japanese) * 4-Koma Duo ** Hitto (Hit in Japanese) ** Machi ** Kou *Team X-Blood ** Vintage ** Unnamed female Inkling with a pigtail hairstyle ** Unnamed male Inkling with a spiky-haired hairstyle ** Unnamed female Inkling with a banger hairstyle *Team Costume Lovers **Squinja **Robe **Power Armor **Knight (Rider in disguise) * Mr. Grizz * C.Q. Cumber * Telephone * Denizens of the Deep ** Iso Padre * Mr. Grizz * Shopkeepers ** Flow and Craymond ** Jelfonzo ** Bisk * Bands ** Off the Hook *** Pearl/MC Princess *** Marina/DJ E-DA ** Wet Floor ** Bottom Feeders ** Ink Theory ** DJ Real Sole ** ω-3 * Octarians (Now can be Deluxe and/or Sanitized) ** Octohurler ** Octoseeker ** Octozeppelin ** Tentakook ** Octocommander ** Octobowler ** Giant Squee-G ** Octostamp DX ** Octo Oven ** Octo Samurai ** Neo Octostomp ** Octo Shower * Salmonoids ** Chum ** Smallfry ** Cohock ** Snatcher ** Steelhead ** Flyfish ** Steel Eel ** Maws ** Stinger ** Drizzler ** Scrapper ** Griller ** Goldie ** Mothership Songs All eras * Welcome to Inkopolis! Episodes Splatoon 1 Era # Welcome to Inkopolis! Splatoon 2 Era #A Fresh New Generation Octo Expansion Era #Agent 8 Who? Trivia * The ending songs are the credits songs for each era. ** An instrumental version of those songs can be heard during the credits. * The ending song throughout the entire Splatoon era is Maritime Memory by the Squid Sisters, and then it changed to Fresh Start by the Squid Sisters in A Fresh New Generation, the first episode of the Splatoon 2 era. ** Starting with Agent 8 Who?, the ending song for the Splatoon 2 era is Into The Light by Off the Hook. Gallery Blue Team (S1).png Team Rider.png Team Army.png Team Aloha.png Team Mask.png Team Skull.png Team Backwards.png Team Paintball.png Team B-Bros.png Junior.jpg Blue Team (S2).png Team Gloves.png Stray Squids.png Team Inkfall.png School Cardigans.png Retro Gamers.png Team Emperor.png 4-Koma Trio.jpg Team X-Blood.jpg Spy Blue Team.png Octo Agents.png Team Hachi.jpg Team Costume Lovers.jpg Category:Anime